


A Big Cool Scoop

by firesign10



Series: A Cool Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's busy working in his family's ice cream shop on a hot day, when someone special stops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Cool Scoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/gifts).



> The sequel to [A Tall Cool Drink](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1302184.html), and also fulfilling my auction claim from yohkobennington, who bought a story from me in the marciaelena fundraiser auction! Many thanks to tipsy_kitty for beta reading and giving me the thumbs up :-)

It's 83 degrees in the shade, and Jensen is grateful for the ice cream shop's air conditioning. The only good thing this weather's done is make everyone think about having a cool drink or some nice cold ice cream. The line at Ackles' Arctic Ambrosia snakes out the door, where it queues up under the red and white striped awning as people wait their turn to order their frosty treats.

Jensen groans from behind the ice cream counter. Busy is better than slow, he knows, but right now his right shoulder is aching from scooping ice cream for hours. He's tried scooping with his left hand, but it just doesn't work the same way. However, customers are waiting, so he grits his teeth behind a sunny smile and asks for the umpteenth time, "And what flavor, sir?"

He barely raises his head for the next forty-five minutes as he scoops and tops, scoops and tops. Cones, sundaes, dishes, here's some spoons, extra napkins please. Pistachio, chocolate, rocky road, cookies 'n cream, and of course vanilla. Chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips. Whipped cream with a cherry. Whipped cream without a cherry. The flavors and toppings start to blur in front of Jensen's eyes.

"What flavor would you like?" he drones, not even looking up anymore, scoop poised over the tubs of ice cream.

"One of chocolate, one of rocky road, with whipped cream and extra sprinkles please," says a smooth male voice with a bit of twang to it.

Jensen's suddenly curious about that deep, rich voice, and he looks up, just for a second.

Tall and built. Deep-set eyes, an intriguing mix of blue and green, and is that some brown in there too? Set in a foxy slant above high cheekbones, a wide jaw with a narrow, slightly cleft chin, and...was there something familiar about him?

"Is that okay?" the voice asks with a smile, and shit! Dimples like whoa. Jensen's pants begin to feel uncomfortably tight. Dammit, where has he seen this guy before?

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. No problem," he babbles as he sets to scooping the order, piling the ice cream in a dish and then spraying whipped cream all over it. "Extra sprinkles?" he asks, and when Mr. Tall & Gorgeous nods, Jensen douses the dish in jimmies.

"Thanks, it looks delicious. I heard this was the best ice cream in town," the stunning customer says, winking at Jensen. Yeah, pants have to go, way too tight. Jensen thanks God for his concealing apron. And he's still trying to figure out why this guy looks familiar.

"Thanks, it's a family place. My dad's." Jensen searches for more to say, not wanting this little encounter to end yet, but he's already handed the ice cream over, and the next customer is clearing his throat and shuffling his feet impatiently.

"Well, thanks," says Mr. T & G, giving Jensen a little wave as he turned to go.

Wait--those wide shoulders, those ridiculously long legs, _that ass!_ It all clicks for Jensen.

"Hey! It's you! You're the--"

But he's gone, and over a dozen over-heated customers, ready for some delicious ice cream, bar Jensen's exit.

_Noooo......_

Jensen sighs. Then he straightens as he thinks _He's here in town. He asked around for ice cream._

He takes his spot behind the case and, with a fresh smile on his lips, asks "What flavor would you like?"

_I'll see him again._

 

************

At the end of his seemingly endless shift, Jensen serves himself two large scoops of mint chocolate chip with a generous drizzle of hot fudge and goes out back, where they have a couple of small tables set up under patio umbrellas. It's the perfect spot to get a little fresh air during break time. Even in the heat, the umbrellas offer shade, and sometimes there's a small fan to blow over tired feet and legs.

Jensen sits down with a sigh, his own feet complaining loudly, and closes his eyes with the sheer bliss of being off them.

When he opens them, Mr. Tall & Gorgeous is standing there. The mint chocolate chip almost lands on the pavement.

"Hey! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!" A hand steadies the ice cream dish as the dimples blaze forth, transfixing Jensen. "I went in and they said you were out here. I thought maybe...maybe you'd like this."

He reaches one long, muscular arm out and put a soda on the table. The silver can is dripping with condensation, and Jensen can tell without touching it that it's frosty cold.

"I figured you liked this kind." A little smirk, and Jensen decides immediately he likes smirks on that face almost as much as he likes dimples.

"Yeah, yeah I do. You, uh...you remembered." Jensen smirks himself.

Their gazes catch and hold.

"Yeah, one of these ran across my path recently. I was working outside, doing some lawn work over at the park, ya know, and just roasting in the heat, and suddenly...it rolled by. It was very cold and refreshing. I thought you could probably use something like that after dishing up all that ice cream." He sits back, knees splayed wide but feet together, hands fidgeting in his lap, watching Jensen.

"That's, um, really considerate of you." Jensen eats some of his ice cream, savoring the sweet cold treat, then pops the tab on the soda. He takes a couple of long sips, closing his eyes in pleasure. It is indeed frosty cold, and the carbonation tickles his throat. "Mmm."

Opening his eyes, he sees Mr. T & G shifting in his chair, tugging at his shorts. Jensen's eyes rove over the young man, and suddenly he realizes what the tugging was all about. Mr. T & G's shorts are sporting a discernible bulge.

"You, uh, you okay there?" he asks, unable to keep a straight face, but doing his best to mask it with his hand.

His companion chuckles sheepishly. "Caught, I guess. Sorry. It's just you had your eyes closed like that, and you have these amazing long lashes, and then you...it sorta sounded...well...you get the drift." He clears his throat.

"I'm familiar with the situation," Jensen says with a smile. "It last happened to me when I was in the park, in fact."

"Oh, really! That's very interesting." Multi-hued eyes regard him with amusement.

"So, do you, um, have a name? I can't keep using--" Jensen breaks off before he confesses what his silly nickname is for the other man.

"Using what?" Mr. T & G leans forward in interest, only to protest when Jensen doesn't say it. "Oh, come on, you can't tease me like that!"

"Well, here's part of it anyway--Mr. T & G. I've been calling you that in my head all afternoon, since you came into the shop." Jensen feels an embarrassed flush growing on his cheeks.

"Hmm, a puzzle! Well, I'll figure it out, I'm very good at puzzles. It's not all lawn mowers and hot, sweaty fun in the sun." He drops a wink and Jensen suddenly feels very warm in a way that has nothing to do with the weather.

He finishes the last spoonfuls of his ice cream, now a chocolate-studded green soup, and sets the dish aside. A comfortable silence falls as he sips his soda, and Mr. T & G sits companionably with him, presumably pondering Jensen's nickname.

"Okay, I think I got part of it. It's about me, and I'm tall, so Mr. T & G is Mr. Tall and something."

Jensen nods, his cheeks flushing. "Yeah, that was kind of easy, I guess." He rubs a hand over his head, his eyes moving over his companion's face. Could he guess the "G"?

Mr. T & G leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You made it pretty clear you thought I was...attractive, that day at the park. And I think we're both feeling something here, something between us." His voice drops a little lower. "I think you are about the best-lookin' guy I ever saw, and I feel like you might be interested in getting to know me too, am I right?"

Hypnotized by those tip-tilted eyes, Jensen nods again.

"That sounds great." That dimpled smile breaks out again as he stands up. "I gotta run for now, but we'll see each other real soon, okay?"

He starts to move away, but suddenly turns back and bends, brushing Jensen's lips with his own.

"It's 'gorgeous,' ain't it..."

And he's turns, flashing that amazing ass as he disappears into the dark interior of the shop, leaving Jensen sitting with his soda clutched in one hand, a chest filled with anticipation, and a hard-on in his pants.


End file.
